The present invention relates generally to a steel material, and more particularly to a material having the capacity of absorbing vibration.
For there are more and more products needs a precision production process to be manufactured. Any tiny vibration of the production instrument when running may cause the production failure. To prevent above problem, a metal having capacity of damping is disposed at the base of the precision production instrument to absorb the vibration. The conventional damping metals are S25C steel, pure magnesium and pure aluminum. However, the damping property of the S25C steel (the constituents and some mechanical properties of the S25C steel are shown in Table 2 and Table 3) is not good enough (Qxe2x88x921=0.5xc3x9710xe2x88x922). So, S25C steel can not provide a superior capacity of absorbing impact and vibration when the instrument running. Beside that, the S25C steel has a poor capacity of anti-rust. The pure magnesium and pure aluminum provided a good capacity of absorbing impact and vibration, but they has a lower strength property and not easy to weld to the other elements of the instrument.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a material, which has a superior capacity of absorbing impact and vibration.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a material which has a capacity of anti-rust and easy to weld.
In keeping with the objective of the present invention, the material having the capacity of absorbing vibration contains maximum amounts of 0.03% of C by weight, 0.2xcx9c0.6% of Si by weight, maximum amounts of 0.15% of Mn by weight, maximum amounts of 0.03% of P by weight, maximum amounts of 0.03% of S by weight, 10.5xcx9c13.5% of Cr by weight, 0.8-1.4% of Mo by weight, 0.8-1.4% of Al by weight, 0.8xcx9c1.4% of Ni by weight, 0.02xcx9c0.1% of Nb by weight, maximum amounts of 0.01% of N by weight, maximum amounts of 0.03% of Cu by weight, and the rest being Fe. The material being made by a metallurgical method whereby the main crystal structure of said material is ferrite.